Forum:Remove or Move Console Command Weapons and Armor
Looking over the various Weapon (Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle etc.) and Manufacturer articles I'm seeing a lot of 'console command only' weapons and armour clogging things up. I don't see why this belongs in the article when it effectively amounts to cut content. This is not content anyone playing the game regularly will encounter, and serves only to clog up the relevant articles. I'm proposing we either delete the content, or move it to a Cut Content article. As far as I'm concerned the various weapons articles should only feature weapons and armor that are actually in the base game. I realise ME3 is imminent, and focusing on ME1 articles seems a bit pointless, but I noticed it and wanted to bring it up. Apologies if this was brought up back in the day. Thoughts? Comments I have been debating this for some time now, and I find myself having to say no to either proposal. If we create a cut content page, then that page would undoubtedly be the biggest page on the wiki and people would have to scroll a lot to find what they want. The second thing that really strikes it home for me is that the console was eliminated in Mass Effect 2, but left in for Mass Effect. Had the console been in both games, then I'd say flat out now. But if the console hadn't been in either, then I would have to agree. Unlike the cut content in Mass Effect 2, these are items that can be used by the player. I have to oppose this proposal because we'd dismiss also a lot of relevant information when it comes to manufacturers and other things. Some of which have been mentioned in other material. Lancer1289 15:12, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just because it can be used doesn't mean it was supposed to be. Just because you can use console commands doesn't mean it's supposed to be part of the game. All it means is that, like most Cut Content, the resources were left on the disk and can be accessed by snooping out the names. Being usable has nothing to do with it. :I also fail to see how this is relevant information for the manufacturers if it's cut content. Cut content is not canonical in any other case, but because it can be 'hacked' in, doesn't mean it's relevant or canonical. :These aren't weapons that form part of the game proper, they are left behind resources that can be pulled into the game by basically guessing the names or snooping around in files. :At the very least they shouldn't be put on the same standing as real content. If I'm an average player who has no interest in trudging through the console, I don't want to have to sift through otherwise non-existant items to see what's actually available.JakePT 15:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::As an XBox-only player (the anecdotal "average player"), I had no idea the console command weapons existed before visiting this wiki. Even now that I know they're there, they're irrelevant to me because I can't get to them without buying ME in another format. This seems like exactly what the cut content category is for. Trandra 00:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. The console-only stuff needs to be separated in some manner. As for the 'Unlike Mass Effect 2 content...' argument. I submit this and this as a counter-example. These are two upgrades which are attainable by the player though console commands, yet they are only mentioned in passing on the PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) page. Should these be included in the Research article with a "console-only upgrade" caveat? Of course not. I think the wheat needs to be separated from the chaff. -- Dammej (talk) 01:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Just bumping this up to get more thoughts. Obviously people aren't too concerned with ME1 at the moment, but more feedback would be appreciated, currently it's 3-1 for.JakePT 10:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC)